Ipokemon!
by Venizano
Summary: Ash goes out at night and crazy stuff happens after that...


**Do not own pokemon, only the creators of pokemon own pokemon.**

Ch. 1 A decade after…

Ash Ketchum was very happy.

Why?

Because he got a brand new (old) blue 1986 Crown Victoria, with a built up, uphill and downhill. New tinted windows, new air conditioner, new leather seats, and a little lever to open up or down the window. All in all, he was driving it along on rout 1 to Viridian City from Pallet town, didn't matter if it was night time or close to midnight, because he was very happy and he felt that nothing could get in his happin-

"Squirtle!"

Oh right, he forgot about that 'dumbass'.

That 'Dumbass' was the nickname he decided to name his new Lv 5 Squritle that he stole- umm excuse me RECEIVED from Professor Oak. But seriously the he didn't steal the squirtle K? It just so happen that he was walking by to say hello to Professor Oak and Squritle was there and so Squritle decided to tag along with him. After all he didn't need any low Lv pokemon when he already got his other strong pokemon, which he decided to leave at home ,which was a very stupid idea because it was starting to get foggy, way too foggy, and Ash was starting to get a little worry.

DING! DING! Ash quickly picked up his ipoke and checked the text.

**Red: Hey Ash**

Oh it was Red.

**Ash: Hey Red wat's up**

**Red: Bro I just heard that there is some strong pokemon over a route 1!**

Ash anxiously texted back

**Ash: Forreal?**

**Red: Yeah man! Apprently escape from da zoo**

**Ash:Awsom**

**Red: But be careful cuz they say the pokemon is super strong good thing you have strong pokemon too from being a pokemon master right? Anyway txt u l8ter if I hear anything :D**

Now, Ash regretted not bringing his pokemon for the first time and screamed out loud on the inside.

"Squr, squirtle!" he almost forgot 'Dumbass' was up there in the front with him.

"Shut the fuck up! And be quiet k? unless you want to be crush by a super pokemon," Ash screamed.

Since it was foggy, Ash needed to drive very slowly, although he much rather go all the way up to 100, but he did not want to crash his new car, so he decided going at 10.

It was really cold as well and he couldn't help but sneeze.

All of a sudden, one of his tires broke.

"Mother fuk! And I just bought this car!" angrily getting out of the car, along with 'Dumbass', he discovered that the tire did not just broke but it _melted._

"What the hell?" Was all he could manage to say, before opening up the trunk and getting out the spare tires that surprisingly came in for free.

While replacing the tires, his Squirtle kept making loud noises.

"Dumbass would you please just shut up, wait he can't understand a word I'm saying, the only words he understands are tackle and tail whip," Upon hearing those words, Squirtle was tackling and tail whipping the air and Squirtle also hit the car but seeing as the car was made of full metal it hardly left a scratch.

After replacing the tire, he noticed a pair of red glowing eyes looking at him through the fog and sent an immediate command.

"Squirtle use tail whip on the red glowing eyes to clear the fog!" As soon as the fog cleared, there stood a Arbok, but this Arbok was too tall for a normal Arbok, and Ash knew that he found the super strong pokemon that escape out of the zoo. But, there was no way Squirtle could beat this huge Arbok so Ash came up with a plan. He went in his backpack to find some rare candies, only to discover he had none left, having use all 999 of them on his journey, well time for plan B then.

"Squirtle keep using tail whip on that Arbok!"

Arbok on the other hand had no idea what this little weak ass pokemon can do to him so Arbok just stood there confuse as Squirtle kept flashing his tail on his face. After half an hour of just standing there Arbok gave up and used dig.

"Oh shit!" Ash panicked as soon as the Arbok went underground.

_Ok, Ok calm down ash just sense where it would come out after all you're the pokemon master, alongside Red of course_. He then sensed the Arbok would attack from behind Squirtle.

"Squirtle use tackle behind you!" Confused but did it anyway, Squirtle hit the Arbok straight in the face as it came out, and knocked it out.

"All right go POKEBALL!" And the Arbok was inside the pokeball.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" the ball still kept moving.

The pokeball kept still, but made no noise to signal if capture it or not.

"Oh no you don't, I worked my ass off for thirty minutes just trying to capture you, you are not getting out of that pokeball!" As he said this, he went to go sit on the pokeball and put down all his weight on it. Finally, the pokeball ding, signaling that Ash captured the Arbok.

"Yes I caught a super strong pokemon, come on Squirtle." As Ash turned around to look at his Squirtle, Squirtle was on high and kept leveling up from defeating the Arbok.

"Squir, Squir, Squir, Squirtle, Squirtle!" Finally, Squirtle stopped making noises, only to evolve into a Wartortle.

"War, war , wartortle."

And Ash was still very happy with how his day went.

**So, what do you think? I wanted to start on something that was funny and I came up with this.**

**Plz Review! Btw this story will be mult-chapter, so it's not just a one-shot.**


End file.
